Soul Eater OneShots
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Chapter 6- Passing Notes- this is why you never pass notes in class, especially with Ox sitting behind you.
1. It Get's Old

**Heeeeyyyy~ This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's my first story for Soul Eater~ I say it's a LOVELY introduction to this section xD**

* * *

><p>"I'm a burden to this world! I should just die!" Death the Kid cried, face first on the ground. His butt stuck up in the air, and he was pounding a fist on the ground as he sobbed. Again.<p>

"Oh Kid! Your not a burden!" Patty said, patting him on the back as she giggled stupidly. Liz stood there, her lips pursed together. Notice she hasn't gone over to comfort Kid.

It was the same routine everyday- Kid would act like a total ass and Liz would fight back. Kid would lecture her about being symmetrical, even if it had _nothing_ to do with what they were arguing about, and then Liz would say something about him being asymmetrical, and then he would have a meltdown and start sobbing about how he should die. Man, did it get annoying.

"Liz," Patty whispered over. The older sister looked at her younger sister lazily.

"Yeah,"

"Kid's upset! You need to help comfort him," She still whispered over Kid's sobs. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Why should I anyway? He's the one overreacting," She said. Patty blinked.

"... Huh?" She said like the ditz she was. Liz pointed down at Kid.

"Haven't you noticed the pattern already? He does this everyday,"

"Because you provoke it Liz!" Patty said, a smile on her face for some damn reason. Liz clenched a fist.

"No, _he_ starts it," She said, pointing at the sobbing blob of boy on the ground, "and he does it on purpose!"

"He does?"

"Yeah! Haven't you noticed? He starts fights, waits till I insult the stripes, then cries about it so we will comfort him and tell him how great he is,"

"Aw, Kid doesn't do that! He can't help that he's sensitive about his asymmetrical-ness!" Patty said in an upbeat tone as Kid's sobs got even louder. Liz blew a piece of dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"I don't care if he's sensitive or not! I am so SICK of having to comfort his dumb ASS whenever his little feelings get hurt!"

"Liz-"

"You know what? If he's so passionate about being 'symmetrical', he would have colored over those damn stripes on his head, or color three more stripes over the _other_ side of his head, already instead of laying in the damn dirt _crying_ about it!" Liz said with a snap of her fingers. Patty's blue eyes widened, and Kid actually looked up, tears still going down his face.

"Liz... your absolutely right," Kid said, sniffing as he wiped his tears away. Liz crossed her arms.

"Well _duh!_ I can't be the only one who thinks that!" The older Thompson sister said. Kid nodded, then started to sob all over again.

"But why couldn't have I have thought of it? I'm a fool! I'm an idiot! I deserve to DIE!" He sobbed, pounding his fist into the ground dramatically once again. Liz groaned loudly, throwing her head back.

"Ugh, you know what? Sometimes your hopeless," She said, turning around and waving him off, "If you need me, I'll be at home, trying to find my sanity."

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes my tiny one-shot :D This idea just randomly came to my head- I'm not sure if Liz would ever actually say this to Kid, but it would be hilarious if she did xD I hope you all enjoyed my randomness, and I'm sorry for any OOC-ness!<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	2. Strip Poker

**Hiya people! Well, I recently decided that I am going to write more one-shots and drabbles :D And since I already had one out, I decided to add a few more onto it and create a story-thing of funny Soul Eater moments that I come up with :D **

**Now, I am only on episode 7 of the anime, and I haven't read the manga! Most of my characterization will be from what I have seen so far in the few episodes and in random YouTube videos of funny and perverted moments! SO SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE A BIT OOC! Just tell me and I will fix it :D  
><strong>

**Anywho- ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Chrona started to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the stares.<p>

"I still think she's a girl," Black*Star whispered/hissed into Soul's ear. Soul let out a grunt, turning his head back to Kid, who sat across from him at the table.

"Come on, he's defiantly a boy- he has no boobs," Soul said. Black*Star huffed.

"Neither does Maka, and she's a girl,"

"No, she has boobs- they just aren't big or attractive," Soul pointed out. Black*Star rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Maka's as flat as her back, AND Chrona is a girl!" The assassin said stubbornly. Soul groaned.

"Says who?"

"Me of course," Black*Star said, pointing at himself as he leaned back in his chair. Kid rubbed his temples.

"You know, why don't you just ask Crona which gender he/she is?" He said, having enough of the bickering between the two asymmetrical idiots. Soul and Black*Star looked over at the shinigami.

"Are you serious? You can't just go up to someone like Crona and ask what gender HE is," Soul exclaimed, exaggerating the 'he' part in his statement, getting a glare from the blue haired assassin. Kid raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"Because then HE would probably get offended or something, tell Maka, and then we all get a Maka Chop!"

"And those things HURT!" Black*Star exclaimed smirking, "Not that it affects me, that is,"

"Your so full of yourself," Kid muttered, although Black*Star hadn't heard it after he began to boast about something completely random at that moment. Kid touched a finger to his chin in thought.

"A dude wouldn't have pink hair!"

"A girl would never be that flat!"

"A dude wouldn't dress in clothing all long like that! She's, like, wearing a dress for crying out loud!"

"First off, it's not a dress it's a cloak, and second-"

"Oh God, do you want to know for sure?" Kid asked almost in a snappy tone. Soul almost slammed a hand on the table.

"Yes, before I explode all over this idiot!"

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot-"

"Okay, I have an idea," Kid said, cutting Black*Star off and receiving a vicious glare from the blue-haired assassin , "But I have to know first- Will Maka be home soon if your so worried about her finding out about our curiosity?"

"Probably not for a while- she's out shopping with the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki," Soul said. Kid nodded, looking over at Chrona, who was picking pieces of lint off of his/her sleeve.

"Chrona," Kid called over. The pinkette looked over at the shinigami.

"Yes Kid?"

"Do you know how to play poker?"

* * *

><p>Maka's head hurt like hell. Shopping wasn't as fun this time as it was other times (not that she was the biggest fan of shopping). She did get some nice skirts and stuff, but Liz and Patty would try on <em>everything<em>, and she means _everything, _ and often would get into store fights with other girls about things on sale-

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Haha, that was awesome when you stuffed those panties into that one girls mouth sis!" Patty was giggling. Liz was smirking triumphantly, smoothing out her light brown hair.

"Oh yeah! I can do without a thong- that shirt was MINE!"

"You would look so much prettier in it too!"

"Hell yeah I would,"

"Did you have fun Maka?" Tsubaki asked, talking to the scythe meister while the Thompson sisters continued to babble on and on about the events that happened. Maka shrugged.

"Well, it was in some ways- but other then that, it was pretty normal," She said, coming up to her front door. Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, I hope the guys had some fun," She said, moving a lock of black hair behind her ear. Maka nodded.

_Knowing them they might have done something-_

"DAMMIT!" Black*Star's voice shouted as Maka twisted the knob on the door. The girls stood there for a second, and then the door swung open. Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz's jaws dropped as Patty laughed at the sight.

"No one can defeat Black*Star at a simple game like POKER!" Black*Star was shouting, standing on the table in nothing but his boxers, pointing a accusing finger at Chrona. Soul and Kid were also sitting at the table, their jaws dropped. Just like Black*Star, they were only wearing boxers. It was only Chrona that was fully clothes, with Ragnarok hovering over his/her shoulder.

"Good job kid! I told ya they were bluffing!" He shouted. Chrona nodded, smiling.

"Wow, Strip Poker is fun," He/she said, looking up at the other guys, ignoring Black*Star's ranting accusations, "Thanks for teaching me you guys."

"STRIP POKER?" Maka shouted, dropping everything in her hands. Soul, Kid, and Black*Star all turned to the screaming scythe meister, their jaws dropping slightly. Tsubaki blushed a bit, trying to look away, while Liz whistled and Patty giggled at their underwear. The room fell silent.

"... So your back already," Soul said. Maka was fuming, her fists clenched. She grabbed a dictionary lying on the counter and stormed over to the boys.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... not as good as the last one... but I had fun writing it :D So, what about you guys? Do you think Chrona is a boy or a girl, or do you just not care and think of himher as a hermaphrodite? **

**Please review with your thoughts :D **


	3. Staring

**Okay, I guess you didn't get it the first time, but I TURNED THIS INTO A MULTI-ONE-SHOT STORY. D: I mean my God people, sometimes the Author's notes have important things inside of them, so try to take a second and read them! Thank you.**

**Now with the next one-shot~**

* * *

><p>Intense.<p>

Intense.

Intense.

The only word that comes to mind at this time.

Dark blue against red. Red against dark blue.

Tension was in the air. They were drawing a crowd- by crowd I mean two people.

A young girl with ash blonde hair, holding a book in her hands as her green eyes studied the two in front of her. The other was a tall girl with a long black pony-tail, her head tilted to the side as she watched in wonder at the guys.

Black*Star had what he needed- determination.

Soul had what he needed- Intimidation.

Only one could win.

"You might as well give up Soul! I never lose!" Black*Star said, his voice filled with confidence. Soul gave a slight chuckle.

"Please. I'm too cool to lose,"

"So am I, Soul Eater, so am I," Black*Star said, stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"WOW BLAIR, THOSE ARE SOME BIG TITS YOUR SHOWING OFF OVER THERE!" Black*Star shouted suddenly, not taking his eyes off of Soul. The scythe's eyes suddenly grew wide, some blood trickling out of his nose at the thought of what he had said.

"What," He exclaimed, turning his head. All the scythe say were Maka and Tsubaki, who were looking at him with the "oh my God did you really just fall for that" look on their faces.

"HAHAHA! I told you I would be victorious! Black*Star is the best at a simple staring game!" The assassin gloated, laughing triumphly. Soul's face turned a bit red, and he slowly turned to Black*Star.

"Not. Cool," He stated, pouting a bit. Black*Star just continued to laugh triumphantly as Maka smacked her forehead.

"Idiots," She muttered under her breath, while Tsubaki sighed in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's another random one-shot. What now.<strong>

**Now I hope you all understand what's going on here. The only ideas I'm getting for this section are one-shot ideas and short drabbles, and since I already had a one-shot up, I would just do a one-shot story so I wouldn't have to upload like twenty or something stories.**

**I DID say this at the beginning of the last chapter, so don't you DARE bitch at me saying "OKAY WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"**

**But now I hope you see it, since I am being SUPER clear now about this. I even changed the title too to show you.**

**Now on a happier note, I hope you enjoyed this little idea :D Please review~ **


	4. Facebook

**Whew... Sorry about going off last chapter... I mean, I GUESS not EVERYONE reads the author notes because of how many people do the " Black*Star: 'Hey guys! Sorry but the author isn't here right now so I will be doing the disclaimer and stuff! YEAH!'" and it gets annoying... So I just to say that in my author notes I actually put important things inside so please take like an extra 5 seconds to go through them and all will be good :D**

**OH! And I am adding my OC's- Dai Youngblood (female meister) Eiji Youngblood (male weapon- bow w/ arrows) and Asobi (magical cat like Blair)- to my one-shots :D Their bios are on my profile if you actually give a damn :P **

**Now, here's a special chapter all for you :D This is what happens when Soul Eater has a Facebook!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death the Kid <strong>has just joined facebook.

Basic Info:

**-Sex:** Male  
><strong>-Interested in:<strong> Women  
><strong>-Looking For:<strong> Symmetry  
><strong>-Relationship Status:<strong> Single

**About Me:** I'm Lord Death's son, I can't dye my damn hair and if you aren't symmetrical, don't even bother talking to me. If you do, I'll kill you.

Bio:

**-Activities:** Turning my weapons into my own Death weapons, getting ready to take over my fathers position as the Grim Reaper, being symmetrical.**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> Symmetry is the future, Symmetry is all around us and 102837 other pages about symmetry.  
><strong>-Music:<strong> My favorite song- Symmetry  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Anything intellectual- or anything with symmetry **  
>-Movies:<strong> I don't have the time.**  
>-Television: <strong>Television is for the asymmetrical garbage.

**-Games: ...**

**Death the Kid **is friends with **Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Dai Youngblood **and 625 other people.

**Soul Eater Evans: **Man, is everything you do have to do with symmetry?

_Black Star the Amazing and 2724 others like this._

**Death the Kid: **Not everything. Just most of it.

**Soul Eater Evans: **Dude... Not cool.

_Blair the Sexy Neko and 72529 others like this._

**Death the Kid: **Just what you would expect from asymmetrical garbage, like yourself.

_Dai Youngblood and 828264820 others like this._

**Black Star the Amazing: **HEY! How come you got so many likes? I should be the one getting the most likes!

**Black Star the Amazing: **I'm WAITING!

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: **Waiting for what Black Star?

_Maka Albarn and 72 others like this._

**Black Star the Amazing: **OH COME ON! How does THAT get a bunch of likes? I'm Black Star! I should get the likes around here!

**Liz Thompson: **Maybe... if people actually liked you.

_Patty Thompson and 286409832746032 others liked this._

**Black Star the Amazing: **GOD DAMN- Forget you people! Come on Tsubaki, we have to go train and be better then the Gods, and everyone else!

_Black Star logged off._

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: **Yes Black Star.

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa has logged off._

**Maka Albarn:** Man, is that all he ever does?

**Death the Kid: **What do you mean?

**Maka Albarn: ** Training. I swear, he's gonna get himself killed...

**Soul Eater Evans: **I don't know. Black Star's to stubborn to let himself die.

_Blair the Sexy Neko and 537 others like this._

**Maka Albarn: **Okay, first- Soul, what do you mean he's too stubborn to die, and two, when the hell did Blair get a Facebook?

**Soul Eater Evans: **Well, I mean that if Black Star died, he wouldn't accept it. He would probably tell Death "no" and then get on with his life.

**Maka Albarn: **... That still makes no sense.

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **What else do you think I do all day? You and Soul have your classes and missions, and all I have is my bathtub... and the internet...

_Soul Eater Evans and 67 others like this._

**Eiji Youngblood: **I just thought that you had sex with Asobi all day...

_Dai Youngblood and 546 others like this._

**Asobi the Sexy Neko: **lol no silly Eiji :D That's only on Saturdays!

_62 people like this_

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **Yup! He comes over Saturday, and then we make a Sunday!

_328694 people like this_

**Maka Albarn: **... Please tell me it's in your bed Blair...

_Soul Eater Evans and 81 others like this._

**Asobi the Sexy Neko:** ...

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **... You change your sheets often, right Maka?

**Maka Albarn: **... Oh dear God...

**Dai Youngblood: **Maka, if I were you, I would get myself checked by a doctor.

_Asobi the Sexy Neko and 72 others like this._

**Maka Albarn: **You don't have to tell me twice. Blair, if it turns out I have aids now, I'm going to skin you alive.

_Liz Thompson and 7269 others like this._

**Soul Eater Evans: **Hey, I just noticed something.

**Death the Kid: **You mean how Blair and Asobi have the same name?

_Maka Albarn and 63720 others like this._

**Maka Albarn: **I thought I was the only one who noticed that...

**Soul Eater Evans: **... Well, that, and actually I was talking about something else.

**Liz Thompson: **Like what?

**Soul Eater Evans: **Where the hell is the dislike button?

_7236401 people like this._

**Eiji Youngblood: **There isn't one.

**Soul Eater Evans: **... What?

**Death the Kid: **Yup. Facebook doesn't have a dislike button.

**Soul Eater Evans: **So... they have a like button... but don't have a dislike button?

**Dai Youngblood: **Pretty much :P

**Soul Eater Evans: **... Not cool.

_36403298642317421894 likes._

**Liz Thompson: **Wow... that's a LOT of likes.

_Eiji Youngblood and 283 others like this._

**Maka Albarn: **Why do you want a dislike button Soul?

**Soul Eater Evans: **Because Blair has 1832 pictures of herself and none of them show any boobs.

_Asobi the Sexy Neko and others like this._

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **Oh Soul, you can just come down to my room if you want that ;)

_Asobi the Sexy Neko likes this._

**Soul Eater Evans: **... Cool.

**Maka Albarn: **Okay, that's it.

_Maka Albarn has logged off._

**Soul Eater Evans: **Oh man...

_Soul Eater Evans has been disconnected due to a massive Maka chop. He might be dead, but no one's really gonna bother to check._

**Death the Kid: **Tsk Tsk. He really needs to watch what he says on here.

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **Aw :( I was hoping for a hot threesome...

**Asobi the Sexy Neko: **Oh I know right? My dreams have been crushed...

**Eiji Youngblood: **Oh God... I can't believe I live with you...

**Asobi the sexy Neko: **says the guy who stalks a certain Thompson sister.

_3264 people like this._

**Eiji Youngblood: **ASOBI! WHAT THE HELL?

**Patty Thompson: **OMG! I knew Eiji was in love with me :D

**Eiji Youngblood: ...**

**Blair the Sexy Neko: ...**

**Asobi the Sexy Neko: ...**

**Liz Thompson: ? **

**Death the Kid: ...**

**Dai Youngblood: **Actually Patty, Eiji likes your older sister.

_Death the Kid and 6903272 others like this._

**Eiji Youngblood: **DAI! WHAT THE HELL?

_Asobi the Sexy Neko and 376041 others like this._

**Dai Youngblood: **Sorry Eiji, but Liz had to find out at some point.

**Liz Thompson: **Wow... I never knew you liked me Eiji.

**Eiji Youngblood: **Oh... um... I have for a while...

**Patty Thompson: **D: But what about me Eiji?

**Eiji Thompson: **... Um...

**Dai Youngblood: **Patty, Eiji only likes you as a friend.

**Patty Thompson: **...

_Patty Thompson changed her name to Eiji's Killer._

**Eiji Youngblood: **What?

**Eiji's Killer: **You should love me Eiji! I SAW YOU FIRST!

_Eiji's Killer has logged off to pay the Youngblood home a visit._

**Liz Thompson: **Relax Eiji. She will probably just lie down on the ground and cry for an hour.

_Death the Kid and 3746023 others like this._

**Eiji Youngblood: **Okay then... So... Elizabeth...

**Liz Thompson: **Ya Eiji?

**Eiji Youngblood: **Do you wanna go out some time?

_Dai Youngblood and Death the Kid like this. _

**Liz Thompson: **... No, not really.

_Liz Thompson has logged off._

**Eiji Youngblood: **D:

**Dai Youngblood: **Better luck next time Eiji.

**Death the Kid: **Maybe...

_6207431 people like this._

**Dai Youngblood: **Your a ton of help...

_Maka Albarn and 7603 others like this._

**Asobi the Sexy Neko: **MAKA-CHAN! When did you get back on?

**Maka Albarn: **Just a few seconds ago. What did I miss?

**Death the Kid:** Well, Asobi told everyone that Eiji likes Liz, Patty got upset and changed her name, and then Liz turned Eiji down and logged off without explanation.

_Asobi the Sexy Neko and 633 others like this._

**Eiji Thompson: **Screw you guys. I'm going to go kill myself now...

_Eiji Thompson logged off._

**Blair the Sexy Neko: **Should we do something D:

**Dai Youngblood: **Nah. He always says that. He just means that he's going to watch Fred videos till his eyes and ears bleed.

**Death the Kid: **... I'm going to regret this, but why?

_Dai Youngblood and 23 others like this._

**Dai Youngblood: **He says it's the same thing as dying. At least on the inside.

_3640928364327956 people like this. _

**Death the Kid: **Ah... well that makes sense.

**Chrona Gorgon: **Hey Guys...

_Maka Albarn likes this._

**Maka Albarn: **:D CHRONA! I'm so glad you finally made a Facebook!

**Chrona Gorgon: **Yeah... but i keep getting all these requests from people I don't even know, and people are saying some weird things on here... what does KMN mean?

**Dai Youngblood: **Kill me now.

**Chrona Gorgon: **Dai! Did I say something wrong D:

**Dai Youngblood: **No silly! KMN means Kill Me Now :D

**Chrona Gorgon: **Oh... I don't know if I can handle all of this Maka...

**Maka Albarn: **Give it some time Chrona. You will adjust quickly to this site :)

**Ragnarok**** the Demon Sword: **HA! Don't make me laugh dumb bitch! Chrona, this site is full of freaks who want to be your friends so they can find out where you live and rape you.

**Chrona Gorgon: **D: I don't wanna get raped! I can't deal with that!

**Death the Kid: **Ragnarok has his own Facebook?

_7832640 people like this._

**Maka Albarn: **Ragnarok, quit saying things like that! No ones gonna rape you Chrona.

_630426 people like this._

**Chrona Gorgon: **Maka... I don't think I can handle a Facebook...

**Dai youngblood: **Oh Chrona, you can handle it :D

**Maka Albarn:** It will make you more social with others :D Please give it a try Chrona!

_Chrona Gorgon deleted his Facebook page._

**Death the Kid: **... I guess that's a no.

_Medusa Gorgon and 7683 people like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... this is a really long one-shot... word-count wise.<strong>

**I know this is a Facebook thing, and before some of you get mad and say "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" this is only gonna be a one chapter thing, and if the story is mostly one-shots and short stories then it's technically not against the rules... no matter what any of you say. that's my story and I'm sticking with it xD  
><strong>

**and these things take a LOT of work! I mean, coming up with funny stuff, bolding and italicizing everything... man... Anyway, I hope this was funny, and it's only gonna be one chapter... unless you guys want more xD **

**Please review!**


	5. Admit It Kid

**xD Wow, i can't believe you guys actually liked the Facebook idea :D Well, it's made me decide- so after every three one-shots, I will put another Facebook chapter :D So Chapter 8 will be the next Facebook! YAY!  
><strong>

**Now on with the next one~**

* * *

><p>This was awful. Completely awful.<p>

"Don't do this girls," Kid warned, his brows furrowing. He tried to get out of his seat, but they had tied him down. The ties weren't even symmetrical looking...!

"Just tell us the truth Kid," Liz said in a threatening tone. Kid glared back, ignoring Patty's giggles on the side.

"I told you- it wasn't me," he said, his voice a bit taut. Liz glared, her fingers tracing along the white walls. They found the edge of a picture frame. Kid tensed up, inhaling sharply. Patty had now stopped her laughing, covering her mouth from her laughter. She now was letting out little giggles. It was always funny to watch Liz do things like this to Kid.

"Oh really?" Liz asked, pursing her lips out a little bit. Her fingers then took position, ready to tilt the picture. Kid felt beads of sweat fall down his face. She wouldn't dare... would she?

"Look at that Kid- the picture isn't starting to look so straight," she said, looking as if she was about to apply pressure. Kid began to hyperventilate. If she did that, then the picture wouldn't be symmetrical! It would all be ruined- the whole room would looked ruined if it was one centimeter out of place.

"Please Liz, I'm begging you," he pleaded, leaning forward in his seat. Liz shook her head, and he heard it.

_Creak_.

"Whoops, I guess the pictures starting to tilt," she cooed. Kid gasped, throwing himself back in his chair.

**THUD!**

The back of it hit the ground. Kid winced a bit, feeling the back of his head hit against his chair. Liz smirked. She almost had him. Then finally, it happened.

The picture was now crooked.

"NOOOO! Don't you have any idea how long that took to get that picture to be absolutely perfect? It's ruined- it's all ruined! This room is now garbage! Garbage I say!" Kid cried, tears starting to flow from his eyes, down to his ears since he was lying down. Patty burst out laughing again, falling onto the ground and kicking her legs out as far as she could. Liz hovered over the sobbing shinigami, her blue eyes showing a flash of anger.

"Admit it Kid- you were the one who used my body wash, wasn't it?" She almosr yelled out. Kid opened his eyes once again.

"Okay I admit it! It was me,"

"AH-HA!"

"But I couldn't help it Elizabeth- it was the perfect combination of jasmine and roses! How could I not have used it?" Kid blubbered, trying to roll around. It would have worked if he wasn't restrained to the chair. Liz growled, clenching her fists. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You used the whole damn bottle! Now I have to go out and buy more," She yelled, turning on her heels, "Come on Patty, we have some grocery shopping to do." The blonde Thompson sister stopped laughing and got up, fallowing her sister out.

"HAHA Okay Lizzie!" She said. Kid laid there on the ground, being silent for the longest time. Then, he finally came to realize something.

"Hey hey HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! Liz? Patty?" He called out helplessly, kicking his legs out, "Someone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ^^<strong>


	6. Passing Notes

**And now for the next One-shot... ALREADY! Oh my goodness...**

**And yeah, it was a bit OOC for Liz last chapter, but believe it or not, I could totally see that happen in an episode xD Just saying... Oh, and no offense to Ox fans, but I believe that he sucks, and I'm going to bash him a little bit (not a whole lot though) in this chapter and make him a bit OOC because of it :P So... yeah.**

**And now my OC's shall be in this chapter also :D**

* * *

><p>God, class was BORING.<p>

Dr. Stein was a great teacher and all, but his monotonous voice made it so hard to concentrate. Dai would often look other places, trying to think of something else to keep her awake. Sure, she wouldn't learn much, but it would keep her out of getting detention.

Her eyes wondered down a little, her eye catching onto something that was _ much_ more interesting then this lecture. Although, it was kinda cut short when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over, seeing Tsubaki, holding a note in her hands. She handed it to her, and then turned her attention back to the front. Dai looked at the note questionably and read over it.

* * *

><p><em>You look tired. Is Asobi keeping you up again?<em>

_-Liz_

* * *

><p>Dai looked over at Liz, who was sitting on the other side of Tsubaki. Dai turned the note over and wrote something down. She handed it to Tsubaki, who smiled sweetly and handed it to Liz. The Thompson sister read it over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Surprisingly<em>_ no. He was out with Blair all night, so he wasn't watching movies or dancing half the night. It was actually Eiji. He's still a bit upset that you turned him down._

-_Dai_

* * *

><p>Liz nodded, pulling out another piece of paper and handing the note over. Tsubaki didn't smile sweetly this time, but she did hand it back over to the meister. Dai read the ntoe over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gosh, is he still hung up about that?<br>_

-_Liz_

* * *

><p>Dai wrote on the back and handed it back to Tsubaki. Instead of handing it over right away, Tsubaki picked up her pencil and wrote something down as well, adding herself into the conversation. If she was going to pass notes, she might as well join in, right?<p>

Liz read the note over, seeing Tsubaki's neat handwriting as well.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah. He sobs about it for the first hour of the night, then he calls up Patty and talks to her. I think he's trying to get Patty to tell him all about your interests or something.<em>

_-Dai_

_You should give him a chance Liz. Eiji's a sweet guy :)_

_-Tsubaki_

* * *

><p>Liz looked over at Tsubaki, and wrote to the both of them this time, willing to talk to the both of them. It beats listening to Dr. Whatever anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know he's a sweet guy Tsubaki, but I just hardly know him is all.<em>

_And Dai, that's kinda weird. You might want to tell him to stop talking to Patty all the time. She might get the idea that he likes her now anyway._

_-Liz_

* * *

><p>The note came back quickly after that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, isn't that what dating is for?<em>

-_Tsubaki_

_Yeah. At least she went back to her original name on Facebook now :P And I think he knows that too. He's not exactly that smart._

_-Dai_

* * *

><p><em>Well yeah, but I'm not going to go out with some guy who I barely know, even if he is kinda cute.<em>

_And I don't think he is either Dai._

_But why are we talking about my love life here? What about you two? Don't you have someone you two like as well?_

-_Liz_

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Dai turned a bit red. Sure, it was fun to talk about other people's relationships and love interests, but when you have to talk about yourself...<p>

Liz tapped her fingers on her desk, looking at the two. They were just staring at the paper like she had written in some foreign language or something and they were having trouble making out what it says. She rolled her eyes, scribbling down on another note and tossing it in between the two. They opened it and read it together in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Oh please, I won't say anything to anyone, I promise. It will just be between us girls ;)<em>

_-Liz_

* * *

><p>Dai and Tsubaki gave each other looks, and decided to go ahead and trust the Thompson sister. Well, Dai decided to trust her at least. Tsubaki was a bit nervous and wrote something else down. The weapon took a deep breath, handing the paper back to Liz when another hand reached forward and snatched it right out of her hands.<p>

"Dr. Stein," Ox called out, waving the paper up. Dai, Liz, and Tsubaki's face drained of color, mostly Dai's. She turned bright read, wanting to reach up and have her fist connect with Ox's face. She wrote down who she was crushing on, and now Stein was going to-

"Yes Ox?" Dr. Stein said, looking up. He hoped this was important- he didn't like to be interrupted. He saw a piece of paper in Ox's hands.

"Liz, Tsubaki and Dai were passing notes during your lecture," he said quite loudly. The girls felt all eyes on them. Damn that nerd.

"Oh really? Passing notes in my class ladies?" Dr. Stein said, a scaple in his hand. Tsubaki and Dai said nothing, and Liz was the one who had to speak up.

"Yeah, we were talking about the lesson Sir," She said with a straight face, "It's very interesting and we didn't want to interrupt you."

"I'd beg to differ," Ox scoffed from behind. Liz glared back, trying her best to ignore it. She wasn't going to let a nerd like Ox get to her like that. It wasn't cool. God, she's starting to sound like Soul...

"Does it say otherwise Ox?" Dr. Stein asked. Ox nodded, which made Stein say "Then maybe you could tell us what they actually said then." Dai thought she was going to die. Please don't read it out loud, please don't read it out loud-

"_Fine, I'll tell you Lizzie- I really like your Meister, Kid. Like, a lot. He's really cute and I absolutely LOVE his stripes,"_ Ox read quite loudly off the paper, making sure that he exaggerated the word "love" there. Everyone could hear the pin drop. Ox looked up.

"That was what Dai said sir," he said. Dai's jaw dropped. Only Patty was heard when she started to giggle, while Liz gave her the "Oh my God I can't believe he just told everyone your secret" look. Kid even turned his attention to her, giving her a strange look. Dai slammed her head on the desk, not even bothering to look up. Snickers were heard from all around. Dr. Stein sighed, obviously not interested in that in the least bit. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked up.

"Anything else, or is that it?" he asked. Ox looked down, now reading what Tsubaki said.

"Well, Tsubaki just said- _Hey, did you guys catch American Idol last night? There was this guy on there who was pretty good, although I don't remember his name too well,_" Everyone looked at Tsubaki strangely. She turned a bit pink and looked down.

"W-Well, there was..." she said, defending herself weakly. Dr. Stein shook his head, writing down the names for detention.

_Liz, Tsubaki and Dai- for passing notes._

_Ox- for being annoying and interrupting my lesson._

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I'm just going to end it like that :P<strong> **Sorry if it was a bit hard to believe, but adding the lines around the note parts made it look like little slips of paper to me :D Just saying...**

**And I changed where they all sit too. DEAL WITH IT xD For the sake of this puny little one-shot!**

**Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed, and... review I guess... lol...**

**OH YEAH! And please vote on my poll :D It will help me for a upcoming story~ Thanks :D**


End file.
